My Brother, My Love Part II
by princess nanachan
Summary: Homin. One Shot. Rate M! Sekuel from ff My Brother, My Love for Celebrating our Dearest Maknae TVXQ! Shim Changmin. Warn : NC! Semi-Incest


Nanachan kembali dengan sekuel dari fanfiction aku sebelumnya, My Brother, My Love

Kisah Semi Incest Yunho-Changmin

Merayakan ultah Changmin oppa,

Cassiopeia and hominoids, this ff for you barbs ;)

**.**

**.**

**My Brother, My Love**

**Part II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" pagi minnie-ah.." Yunho berbisik di telinga Changmin. Membuat Changmin sedikit bergidik dan memaksa kesadarannya bangkit dari tidurnya.

" hmmm..hyuung... ini kan hari minggu.. kenapa membangunkanku sepagi ini..." Changmin kembali memposisikan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada badan atletis kakaknya serta menarik kembali selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

" ayo cepat bangun minnie-ah... kamu harus mandi... atau..." Yunho berbisik seduktif di telinga Changmin dengan suara rendahnya

" atau kamu mau.. aku yang memandikanmu, baby?"

Mendengar bisikan nakal dari kakaknya itu, mata Changmin segera membulat dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"HYUNG! Aackhhh.." Changmin meringis saat ia melepas pelukannya dari Yunho, penis Yunho yang dari semalam berada di lubang rektumnya juga ikut keluar, meninggalkan rasa perih di dinding lubangnya.

Dengan segera Changmin berlari menuju kamar mandinya.

Yunho terkekeh melihat kelakuan adiknya yang malu-malu seperti itu. Ia bisa melihat semburat merah di pipi adikknya yang membuat wajah adiknya menjadi semakin manis.

Mengikuti nalurinya, Yunho pun bangkit dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi.

"minnie-ah..." Yunho mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Changmin

"Hyung! Aku mau mandi!" teriak Changmin dari dalam kamar mandi

"Buka dulu kuncinya, aku mau buang air.."

"Pakai kamar mandimu saja hyung!"

"Minniiee..ayo cepat! Aku tak tahan!"

Mendengar rengekan kakaknya, akhirnya Changmin terpaksa membuka kunci kamar mandi dan membiarkan Yunho masuk.

"Minnie! Kenapa kamu pakai bathrobe? Katanya sedang mandi?" tanya Yunho agak kesal.

"Katanya kamu mau buang air, ya makanya aku pakai bathrobe dulu.." jawab Changmin polos

"minnie..." Yunho membalikkan badan dan mengunci kamar mandi dari dalam dan melepas piyamanya. "..aku berbohong..aku hanya..." Yunho berjalan mendekati Changmin dan membelai lembut wajahnya, membuat Changmin memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan Yunho.

"..aku hanya ingin mandi bersamamu..." Yunho berbisik lirih tepat di depan wajah Changmin. Membuat Changmin malu seketika dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Yunho meraih ikat bathrobe yang dipakai Changmin dan melepasnya. Hingga menampilkan tubuh indah adiknya yang membuat otot kejantanannya menegang saat itu juga.

Yunho segera melumat bibir plump adiknya. Tangan kirinya meraih kejantanan adiknya dan mengocoknya ringan. Tangan kanannya meraih nipple Changmin. Menekannya dan meremasnya dengan penuh nafsu. Membuat libido Changmin juga meningkat.

"_mmhhh...ngghh..mmmhhh...nnnggggghhh!"_ tubuh Changmin bergetar hebat saat merasakan sensasi sentuhan yang diberikan Yunho padanya. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri.

Menyadari hal itu, Yunho segera menghimpit adiknya ke dinding kamar mandi. Ia melepas pagutan bibirnya dan segera menjilat, mencium, melumat leher adiknya.

Yunho mengangkat satu kaki Changmin ke pinggangnya dan melingkarkannya di sana.

Merasakan aliran libidonya yang meningkat Changmin mengalungkan lengannya kuat pada leher Yunho.

"_ngggghh..hyuuung...ahhhhh...annghhhhh..ohhhhh_" Changmin mendesah keras saat Yunho mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada penis Changmin.

Yunho yang mendengar desahan erotis adiknya semakin dililit nafsu dan membuat otot penisnya sendiri menegang dengan sempurna.

"hmmhh..minnie-ah...mmmhhh.." suara Yunho bergetar di sela-sela kegiatan mencium, menjilat, dan mengulum leher adiknya.

"_hyuuung..ahhhh..nnggghh...hyunghh..come...ak..aku...ngghhhhhh" _Changmin merasakan klimaksnya sudah dekat dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Merasakan hal itu, membuat Yunho semakin mempercepat kocokannya dan menusuk-nusukkan penisnya pada bola kembar Changmin.

"_ahhh...ooooohhhhhh_..HYUUUNNGG!" tubuh Changmin melengkung indah saat ia mengeluarkan sarinya ke tubuh Yunho.

Changmin berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Tubuhnya lemas setelah mencapai klimaksnya.

Dengan sperma Changmin yang berhambur di tangannya, Yunho melumuri lubang rektum Changmin sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan satu jarinya di sana.

"_ahhhh hyuung_..." merasakan jari Yunho yang bergerak masuk ke dalam holenya, kejantanan Changmin kembali berkedut.

Yunho pun menambah jarinya, 2 jari, 3 jari, masuk ke dalam lubang sempit Changmin..

"_Angghh_ hyung!.. sak.. it.. _ohhhhhhhh_" Yunho mulai mengerakan ketiga jarinya keluar masuk hole sempit Changmin dengan tempo yang cepat.

"nggghhhh... ohhhh... ahhhhh... s... slow... hyung... AHHHHH.." Changmin mendesah keras saat jari Yunho tepat mengenai titik puncak kenikmatannya. Dengan segera Yunho mengeluarkan jarinya dan menggantikannya dengan penisnya yang besar dan panjang.

"..ngh! minniiiieeeee..."

"Argghhhhh... sak.. it hyuuungg..." Penis besar Yunho memaksa hole sempit Changmin untuk membuka sangat lebar.

Hingga akhirnya dengan satu hentakan yang sangat kuat, penis Yunho berhasil masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam lubang rektum Changmin.

"_nggghh.. ahhhh... hyuuungg... ahhhhh_.." Changmin meremas kuat tengkuk Yunho untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit dan nikmat yang ia rasakan sekaligus saat penis Yunho bergerak keluar masuk lubang rektumnya.

"ohhh.. minniee.. k.. kau... ss.. sang.. at.. menggairahkan..." Yunho menambah tempo gerakan pinggulnya

"_Annggghhh... Ohhhhh_.. Yunhoooo... fast... fasterrrhhh_... hyuunggg... ahhhhh... ohhhh_" Changmin meracau di tengah desahan erotisnya. Changmin merasakan dirinya terbang melayang ke puncak kenikmatannya saat penis Yunho menusuk sweet spotnya berkali-kali, dengan tempo yang cepat dan membuat tubuhnya terhentak keras ke dinding.

"_Ohhhh_... Yunh... nggghh... come... ak... akuuhh... _ahhhhhhh._..."

Mendengar desahan Changmin seperti itu, membuat klimaks Yunho juga semakin dekat. Dalam dua kali tusukan yang keras, Yunho menyemburkan benihnya dalam lubang sempit Changmin

"ohh.. minniee.. hh.." tubuh Yunho bergetar hebat saat klimaks melandanya

"HYUUUNG!" Changmin pun menyusul klimaks Yunho.

Keduanya kini mengatur nafasnya agar normal kembali dan Yunho mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Changmin.

Merasakan friksi gesekan penis Yunho saat berusaha keluar dari lubangnya, tanpa sadar otot kejantanan Changmin kembali menegang. Changmin pun segera menurunkan kakinya dari pinggang Yunho.

"Saranghae minnie-ah.." Yunho mengecup kening Changmin sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik menuju bathtub dan merendam tubuhnya.

"minnie.. ayo sini.." ajak Yunho pada Changmin.

Changmin berjalan menuju bathtub dengan otot kejantanannya yang semakin menegang seiring langkahnya yang mendekat pada Yunho. Permainan mereka pun dimulai kembali.

Namun berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini Changmin yang lebih agresif dengan menduduki perut Yunho. Changmin memasukkan penis Yunho ke dalam lubang rektumnya, membuat lubangnya berkedut-kedut dan memijat penis Yunho penuh nikmat.

Changmin menaikkan dan menurunkan pinggulnya untuk membuat penis Yunho keluar masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"_ahhhh_ minniee.. hh... _ohhhhhhh._.." Yunho ikut menarik jauh penisnya saat Changmin mengangkat pinggulnya dan menghentak keras pinggulnya agar penisnya menghujam keras sweet spot Changmin.

"_ohhh_... hyuuung... _ahhhh... ngghhhhh_" Changmin menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan meremas kuat nipple Yunho.

"_ahhhh... nghhh_.. minnieee... _ohhhhh_..." Yunho tak kalah nikmatnya dengan Changmin. Apalagi ia harus melihat ekspresi wajah Changmin yang mendesah penuh nikmat di atas tubuhnya. Membuat libido Yunho berada di puncaknya dan meremas pantat Changmin serta membantu gerakan adiknya itu untuk lebih dan lebih cepat lagi.

"_ngghhhh_... hyuuuung_... ahhh.. ahh.. ah.. ahhhhh... ohhhhh_..."

Dengan gerakan terakhir saat Changmin menarik pinggulnya menjauh dan Yunho ikut menjauhkan penisnya, kemudian Yunho menghujam keras dan dalam ke lubang rektum Changmin, Yunho dan Changmin menyemburkan benihnya bersama-sama.

Setelah itu, tubuh Changmin benar-benar ambruk di dalam pelukan Yunho. Sehingga Yunho yang akhirnya membersihkan peluh dan sperma di tubuh mereka sekaligus memandikan adiknya.

.

.

"hyung!Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Changmin heran saat Yunho mengemasi barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kamar Changmin.

"mulai sekarang..." Yunho mendekat ke arah Changmin".. kita sekamar.. dan... seranjang" jawab Yunho sambil terkekeh

"tidak tidak tidak...hyung! kalau umma dan appa tanya aku harus jawab apa?" Changmin berusah menolak

"bilang saja kalau kita sedang mengakrabkan diri." Jawab yunho santai

"hyung! tapi... bagaimana.. emmm.. kalau umma dan appa..."

"sudahlah minnie.. percaya padaku!" Yunho memotong pertanyaan Changmin.

"Baiklah minnie... sekarang kita mau makan apa?.. sepertinya.. kita harus memasak sendiri" tanya yunho setelah selesai memindahkan barangnya ke dalam kamar Changmin

"Tenang saja hyung, serahkan padaku!" jawab Changmin sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Memangnya kamu bisa masak?" tanya Yunho heran

"Tentu saja bisa!" jawab Changmin percaya diri

"Aigoo... sepertinya kamu memang calon istriku yang paling tepat!"

"Ishh! Apa kamu bilang? Istri? Aku ini kan laki-laki! Jadi yang betul itu suami!"

"Kalau kamu yang jadi suaminya, trus aku apa?"

"Pembantu" ucap Changmin sambil memeletkan lidahnya kemudian berlari menuju dapur.

"Ishh! Kamu ini.."Yunho terkekeh melihat kelakuan adiknya yang menggemaskan itu.

Adik atau kekasihnya. Sungguh sulit dijelaskan. Mengingat status Yunho sekarang sebagai kakak dari Changmin.

Namun dibalik semua itu, Yunho bersyukur akan pernikahan ayahnya. Karena sekarang, Yunho bisa satu kamar, bahkan satu ranjang dengan kekasihnya. Yunho juga tidak akan sungkan-sungkan memeluk dan menggandeng Changmin di sekolah. Semua orang hanya tahu, bahwa Yunho dan Changmin kakak beradik sekarang. Tidak ada yang tahu hubungan apa yang sebenarnya mereka jalani.

.

.

"Kami pulang..." ucap Yunho dan Changmin berbarengan saat mereka tiba di rumah.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" sambut ibu mereka saat mereka memasuki ruang tamu"..cepat mandi... dan setelah itu langsung ke meja makan..umma sudah siapkan makanan kesukaan kalian.."

"Baik umma.." jawab Yunho dan Changmin sambil tersenyum simpul dan saling menatap penuh arti.

"hmmm hyung, apa... kita... mandi bersama?" tanya Changmin malu-malu setelah masuk kamar mereka dan menguncinya dari dalam.

"tentu saja!" Yunho segera membuka seragam Changmin dan begitu Changmin sebaliknya.

Saat membuka celana Changmin, Yunho meremas lembut penis adiknya.

"ngghhh hyuung... jang... an di.. sinihh"

Mendengar desahan meluncur dari mulut adiknya, penis Yunho ikut menegang.

"baiklah.. aku akan memuaskanmu di dalam sana.." bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin dan segera menarik adiknya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

Acara mandi bersama merupakan acara yang selalu mereka tunggu- tunggu. Karena hanya di dalam kamar mandi, desahan- desahan nikmat dan erotis mereka tidak terdengar dari luar kamar. Di dalam kamar mandi, mereka bisa melakukan dua sampai lima ronde permainan seks mereka.

"hyung cepat pakai baju! Kita sudah 1 jam lebih di kamar mandi...umma nanti bisa curiga.." Changmin melepas bathrobenya dan hendak memakai baju sebelum akhirnya tangan kekar Yunho memeluknya dari belakang.

"hyung.."Changmin berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yunho tapi kemudian menyerah karena terlalu lemas akibat kegiatan mereka di dalam kamar mandi.

"aku ingin seperti ini dulu minnie..sebentaar.. saja"

Changmin pun akhirnya mengerti, mengingat mereka tidak bisa seperti ini di luar sana. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho sebelum ia merasakan ada yang bergerak di selangkangannya.

"hyung!" pekik Changmin

"maaf minnie...hanya dengan melihatmu telanjang, sepertinya otot bawahku selalu menegang dengan sendirinya.."

"tapi hyung..aku lelah.."

Tidak mendengarkan pernyataan Changmin, Yunho membawanya ke ranjang mereka. Membungkuk di atas tubuh Changmin yang pasrah dengan arah yang berlawanan. Penisnya menggantung di wajah Changmin dan ia melebarkan kaki jenjang adiknya dan mengulum penis Changmin di hadapannya.

"ngghhh.." merasakan penisnya dikulum Yunho, maka Changmin pun mengulum penis Yunho di hadapannya.

Suara hening kamar berganti dengan suara berdecak saliva yang keluar masuk mulut mereka bercampur dengan desahan yang tertahan.

"Yunho.. Changmin... sedang apa kalian di dalam?.. ayo cepat makan.." suara panggilan ibu mereka membuat kegiatan mereka pun berhenti seketika.

Dengan terpaksa mereka bergegas memakai pakaian mereka dan menuju meja makan.

"Aigoo.. sepertinya anak- anak appa sudah semakin akrab saja sekarang.." sambut ayah mereka saat mereka tiba di ruang makan

"Iya appa! Aku berjanji akan menjaga Changmin.. selamanya.." Yunho melempar senyum terbaiknya pada Changmin yang menatapnya malu

"Memang begitu seharusnya... kau kan seorang kakak.. sudah seharusnya menjaga adikmu dalam keadaan apapun.."

" Appa ada tugas di luar kota.. dan appa mengajak umma kalian.. mungkin selama 3 hari.. tidak apa- apa kan?" tanya ayah mereka saat sedang makan malam

"Oh tentu tidak masalah buat kami. Ya kan Changmin?" Yunho tersenyum lebar pada Changmin

Changmin yang ditanya, hanya mengangguk malu. Karena saat ini ia membayangkan saat- saat dimana umma dan appanya tidak ada di rumah, ia bisa dengan leluasa bermesraan dengan kakaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. kami berangkat besok pagi.. dan kalau memungkinkan, kami akan pulang lebih awal.." jelas ayah mereka

"Oh appa.. kalau kalian mau jalan- jalan dulu juga tidak apa- apa.. kalian bisa pulang lebih lama.." Yunho tersenyum girang kali ini.

Ayah mereka hanya menatapnya bingung bercampur heran.

Keesokan paginya, setelah ayah dan ibu mereka pergi, Yunho tersenyum ganjil pada Changmin.

"Hyung! Kita harus berangkat ke sekolah!" Changmin yang mendapat sinyal bahaya segera mengambil tas dan bergegas keluar rumah.

"minnie..tunggu aku!"

Yunho menyalakan sepeda motornya diikuti Changmin yang menumpang di belakangnya.

.

.

Sudah dua hari sejak kepergian orangtua mereka. Yunho selalu saja menggoda adiknya dan Changmin pun selalu menyerah pada akhirnya.

Karena keleluasaan yang mereka miliki, Yunho selalu minta disuapi Changmin saat makan dan Changmin selalu digendongnya ala bridal style saat mereka akan memasuki kamar.

"hyung.. ternyata appa punya banyak koleksi film juga yaa.." Changmin sedang melihat- lihat tumpukan film yang tertata rapi di rak dekat dekat TV.

Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam dan tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa lagi, mengingat besok adalah hari Sabtu, hari libur. Itu artinya mereka bisa terbebas dari kegiatan belajar.

"Ah iya..bagaimana kalau malam ini kita menonton film saja.."Yunho segera mencari- cari film yang bagus di deretan rak yang paling atas. Sedangkan Changmin melihat- lihat di deretan rak yang paling bawah.

"hyung!..ini film apa?" Changmin mengambil sebuah film dari rak tersebut"... Emmanuelle... sepertinya aku belum pernah menonton film ini"

"Baiklah.. kita tonton film itu saja." Yunho memutuskan dan segera menyetel film tersebut.

"Ini sepertinya film yang sudah lama sekali.."komentar Yunho saat film itu berputar.

Yunho duduk di sofa dengan memeluk Changmin di pangkuannya. Changmin menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Yunho, menonton film itu dengan serius sekali.

Setelah beberapa menit film itu berputar, akhirnya mereka menyadari jenis film apa yang sedang mereka tonton.

"Sepertinya ini bukan tontonan anak kecil.." Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan menutup mata Changmin dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hyung! Sebentar lagi aku 17 tahun! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.."Changmin menghempaskan telapak tangan Yunho dan mempoutkan bibirnya, tanda ia kesal.

Yunho terkekeh melihatnya seperti itu dan tak tahan untuk memalingkan wajah Changmin ke arahnya dan mencium bibir manis Changmin.

Awalnya hanya kecupan biasa. Namun entah siapa yang memulai, hingga akhirnya mereka saling melumat satu sama lain.

Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya, hingga kini ia di pangkuan Yunho dan menghadap Yunho sepenuhnya.

Yunho menggigit bibir bawah Changmin, memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Begitu Changmin membuka mulutnya, lidah Yunho segera menginvasi setiap lekukan rongga mulut Changmin. Bertarung lidah dan mencoba mendominasi.

"nnhhh..ngghhhhh..." Saliva mulai menetes ke dagu Changmin.

Yunho mulai menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam t-shirt yang Changmin pakai. Dalam gerakan cepat, Yunho berhasil membuat tubuh bagian atas Changmin kini sudah telanjang.

Merasakan jemari lentik Changmin mulai menyentuh perutnya dan berusaha menyentuh nipplenya, maka Yunho pun membuka bajunya sendiri.

Mereka tetap saling memagut satu sama lain. Terpisah hanya beberapa detik untuk sekedar menghirup oksigen.

"nnnghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."desahan panjang Changmin tertahan saat Yunho menarik putingnya yang sudah sangat keras.

Libido mereka semakin memuncak. Membuat mereka saling menggesekkan penis mereka satu sama lain yang masih terbungkus celana.

"_ngghh.. nghhhhh_..."

Yunho meremas-remas pantat Changmin dan Changmin pun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan liar untuk menggesekkan penisnya dengan penis Yunho.

"kami pul.. ASTAGA!" Ibu mereka kaget bukan main saat memasuki ruang tengah.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" teriak ayah mereka

.

.

Yunho dan Changmin tahu, kali ini benar- benar tamat riwayat keduanya.

Mereka berkumpul di meja makan. Bukan untuk makan malam. Melainkan untuk meminta penjelasan dari Yunho dan Changmin atas apa yang dilihat orangtua mereka.

"JADI INI YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN SAAT KAMI TAK ADA?!"

**Plak!**

Ayah mereka menampar Yunho dengan keras. Changmin menangis melihatnya.

"Dasar Bajingan Cilik!" Ayah mereka mencengkeram erat leher Yunho sementara Yunho hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Appa! Hentikan!"Ibu mereka berusaha menghentikan dan ayah mereka pun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari leher Yunho.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan dengan kepala dingin..." ibu mereka mencoba menenangkan

Cukup lama hening yang terjadi.

Hanya terdengar suara isakan tangis Changmin di ruangan itu.

Ayah mereka memijit-mijit keningnya sambil berusaha berpikir keras. Ibu mereka hanya memandang iba pada kedua anaknya.

"Baiklah.. sudah kuputuskan..."ayah mereka membuka suara

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah tempat semuanya berawal.

Mereka berempat di tempat itu.

Yunho dengan ayahnya menunggu Changmin dan ibunya yang berjalan menuju mereka.

Yunho dan Changmin memakain tuxedo berwarna putih. Warna kesukaan mereka berdua.

Changmin tersenyum malu dengan membawa bunga di tangannya, digandeng ibunya menyusuri virgin road menuju Yunho yang sudah menunggu di altar bersama ayahnya.

Nama Shim Changmin benar- benar berubah menjadi Jung Changmin sekarang. Bukan karena ia adalah adik dari Jung Yunho, melainkan karena ia adalah pasangan sehidup semati dengan Jung Yunho sekarang.

.

.

"minnie-ah.. ayo cepat ke kamar..." bisik Yunho seduktif sambil menyelipkan jari tengahnya ke tengah pantat Changmin.

"nnghhh..." otot penis Changmin menegang saat itu juga. Merasakan penis Changmin yang tegang, Yunho semakin menekan jari tengahnya menekan hole Changmin dan menggesek-gesekkan jarinya.

Tubuh Changmin bergetar hebat, merasakan hal itu. ".. ngghhh.. masih banyak tamu.. hyung..." Changmin berbisik dengan mata yang menatap sayu pada Yunho, ia menahan libidonya sekuat tenaga.

"ayolah.. minnie... sudah satu minggu sejak kita dihukum appa, aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu... aku tidak tahan... _I'm so horny, baby_.." bisik Yunho dengan suara rendahnya. Kali ini Changmin tidak bisa menahan libidonya dan segera menarik pergi Yunho dan membawanya masuk ke kamar.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang untuk Yunho dan Changmin. Hanya ada suara desahan yang memenuhi kamar mereka.

"_nngghhh... oh.. ohh. ohh... ohhh_... harder.. hh... fas.. fasterhhh... hyuuung... _oohhhhh... nggghhhhh_..." nafas Changmin memburu, tubuhnya tersentak- sentak kuat, dan pikirannya sudah tak bisa terkendali.

"_Ahh. ahhh. Ahh .ahh. ah. ahhhh. ahhhhh... Ohhhhhh_... HYUUUUUNG!" Changmin dan Yunho menyemburkan benihnya bersama- sama setelah klimaks yang kedelapan mereka.

.

**~END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bener-bener END!**

Gak tau mesti gimana lagi kalo ada yang minta sekuelnya lagi

NC-nya juga udah berusaha keras dibuat se hot-hotnya! *berasa yadong akut bgt*

BTW, HAPPY 26TH BIRTHDAY SHIM CHANGMIN!

Last, para homin shipper, hominoids, dan yadongers, review yaa J


End file.
